


Siren's Kiss

by kpopyaoi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 02:45:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15305685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopyaoi/pseuds/kpopyaoi





	Siren's Kiss

**What would you do if your species was being threatened with extinction? When a hunting vessel invades his territory, Mer Prince Baekhyun trades freedom for safety. Can he trust the captain, Chanyeol, or did he sign their death warrant over a lie?**

****

   **Chanyeol: a captain** of a hunting boat 

 **Baekhyun** is the leader of the Merfolk - **son of a God**.

What happen's when the two meet up?

When **Baekhyun offers himself to Chanyeol ...** Exchanging freedom for safety... 

There is only one thing Baekhyun wasn't told...

Chanyeol has a dangerous secret....

Will the deal stand or is a war brewing beneath the surface? 

 

CHAPTER 1

* * *

Everyone around him was being hunted, his family, his friends, anyone like him was considered a target. The creatures too were scared for their lives, seeking shelter when the fishing boats came through. Baekhyun was a leader, one that didn't like watching his people suffer. The days were numbered, more and more of his kind were vanishing left and right. Baekhyun spent his time singing - usually in his own language, but there were times when he would sing in english or korean to pull in humans easier. He crashed so many ships, created so many more of his kind by force. He had to, his populations were dwindling. He didn't know why but someone out there wanted the mermaids, the siren, the swimming folk with gills. Baekhyun had these gills too, they were behind his ears, hidden easily by his hair.

He was busy spacing out his eyes trained lifelessly on a little stone sitting beside him when a voice snapped him from his thoughts.

 

"My Liege- We're down to 22% of our population... we're running out of options. We have to leave."

 

The prince's eyes picked up from the rock he was glaring at. "And what do you suppose we do?" As harsh as it was said, it was still soft, almost gentle. "How do we leave our whole life behind? We have only been raised here…" Baekhyun went back to staring at the rock as if it had dishonored his family by merely existing. Kai wasn't the only one thinking about the recent poachings of their kind.

 

The younger merman pulled his hand to his chin. "Well...I don't know." Kai was just as lost as Baekhyun was.

 

Baekhyun put two fingers to his brow. He thought about this, the consequences and his chances. "I'll have to do it." He said, looking over at Kai. "I have no choice in the matter."

 

"...What are you thinking? Do what Baekhyun…?" The other asked pulling himself up on the rock just as Baekhyun pushed off of it. The words leaving his mouth left Kai's wide open.

 

"I'll go myself." Baekhyun said, vanishing under the waves.

 

"What? No! You can't do that-" the younger dove into the water, shouting after his best friend.

 

"And why not? What other option do I have?" He stopped swimming to curl around his own tail and cut his eyes at Kai for daring to tell him what he can't do.

 

"Sir, with all due respect…" Kai remembered Baekhyun was a superior, despite being a best friend, and he had to respect him."If you go we're all doomed. What happens if-" Kai started, trying to talk his best friend out of it.

 

"I can't let them keep taking my people, Kai." He said. "We'll all die out, then what?"

 

"I know but-Baekhyun…" He bit his lip. "You're the son of ...him. There has to be SOMETHING you can do." Kai started, his entire body stopping to swim backwards as Baekhyun turned to him and snarled. The sound leaving his lips was more of a shrieking growl than a snarl, their communication was all soundbased, different pitches for different emotions.

 

"I told you to never speak of that!" Baekhyun clicked his tongue angrily, the younger sunk down in the water under the prince. "S-Sorry…" He bit his lip bringing a bead of blood to the surface which was promptly wiped away under the water. He pulled his courage back and continued after the Prince who was swimming away again. Baekhyun swam with Kai on his tail about his decision. "I can't let you- I have to tell them." He said, Kai wanted so bad for Baekhyun to stay, all they needed to do was leave. Find a new place to call home… right?

Baekhyun knew he was only looking out for him but it pissed him off that Kai was demanding him to do anything. It was disrespectful in his eyes. He excused him for it however, due to the circumstance. He was only trying to help.

 

The two arrived back at a sunken, dilapidated cruise ship. Home. It had since been abandoned with only lucky divers catching a glimpse of it for mere seconds before the structure became entombed in Baekhyun's fabricated mirage. Across the hull of the ship, soft blues and sea-foam greens mingled together, algae and barnacles from years of being submerged had gathered on the surface. Upon sinking, the cruise ship had taken with it several lives. The lives however were not wasted as the few Siren amongst the group took to giving new life to the newly floating corpses. A single bite would bring a new creature into a world they had likely never seen, with no recollection of the past life they'd led. They had created at least a thousand new merfolk on that day. At least a ten years ago the ship had sunk here, they had been left alone until people from the developing world decided to go after the 'missing cruise ship.' Baekhyun had heard the news passing under a fishing boat one day, they had been watching a documentary from what it sounded like. The show was going into great detail capturing footage of the ship, showing the remains of it by the use of deep sea underwater drones. Apparently Baekhyun's mirage had grown weak and during their rest one night the boat was on full view. The Mer had done everything in their power to stop them from finding it, but much to their dismay people started diving to it, at first it was mere people, curious divers.They had to bite every single diver that dipped their curious toes into the undergrowth. However, once more and more divers went missing they sent in larger guns, underwater tanks with the ability to shoot objects from its body. They were no longer safe.

 

Once the news got out that mer's were a thing, several types of creatures came in pursuit of them. Some for food, some for science, others for curiosity, and others even for sport. Mermaid tail became a delicacy, killing off even higher numbers of his clan until there were fewer left than there was when the ship had originally gone down.

 

"I don't know. Just, you can't go on your own. What if they capture you too?" Under the water they communicated in a series of sounds and sonar like waves. It was impossible to talk sufficiently under here.

 

"I'll make a deal. They can have me if they release the rest." The prince said. "If they take me - they can drain me daily, hourly for all I care. I'll heal much faster than any of you can please…Let me go… Luhan can be in control."

 

"What! NO!" Luhan looked over at Kai, "Talk him out of it!!" Kyungsoo didn't know what to do either, Baekhyun had his mind made up and it wasn’t up for debate.

 

"Please Baekhyun, please don't do this, let's just run..." Kyungsoo begged, looking over at their lead.

 

"No. Tonight when they try to pick up our brothers… I'll be there." By the time nightfall cast itself over the land and the ocean waters stilled to a gentle rumble, the famous fishing boat moved into place, it's net dropping into the water. Baekhyun sat under the surface, watching as the net started to drag through the water. It wasn't just the net however that caught his people. "That." He pointed to a strand of rope cast into the water, their favorite bait rested on it. "Don't touch it." It was hard not to, the smell of that particular cut of meat had something in it, it was laced with something. When it was dragged through the water the mer would flock to it like bees to a flower. He watched several of his brothers swim up to it, entranced by its chemical. He had to cover his own mouth and stop breathing the water through his gills to stop himself from becoming a victim. He hovered in the water, his icy blue eyes glaring daggers at the side of the ship. The part that was submerged read clearly 'pharmaceutical'. He had no idea what that meant, but whatever it was, it was danger. He heard his brothers come up behind him and he shouted to them, "Stay back. Do not come any closer to this boat. Get the hell back and go home. Luhan is in charge."

 

His tail propelled him faster than his brothers, he was a much stronger version of what they were. Sirens were created, not born. To become a siren a Mer has to fall in love with a human. Once that happens, if they taste human flesh they become a siren and the one whom they fall for is turned into a Mer. At least, that's how the legend went. No one knows for sure if it's true or not, Baekhyun doesn't remember his past enough to recall how he became a siren. All he knows is one day he woke up and his lover was dead by his side. Covered in bloody bite marks. The human he'd fallen for had changed into a Mer and because of his need for water he had died in bed next to Baekhyun. It was the reason the Prince stopped going on land in the first place.

 

Baekhyun breached the surface, holding his breath as he tasted the toxin's this ship put into the water to lure the creatures to their doom. Once he was out of the water enough, the moonlight glistened off his scale the cool rays of silver and blue sunset bouncing off of the translucent green and blue scales. He could barely make out the word 'Chanyeol' on the side of the boat as he swam up to it. He heard screaming and realized his brothers were trapped in the net below, thrashing about like Tuna attempting to escape. This was his only chance. Several of them, not just one or two. He swam up to the boat as quickly as he could, ready to rip it apart. A snarl snapped free of his lips and he bared his fangs, his teeth turning razor sharp as he sunk his jaws deep into the digging rope binding his kind. He ripped, thrashed, gnawed to get them lose, cutting his own gums as he pulled fingers clawing at the net to try and free them but it was no use, his fangs could not cut the metal infused rope that bit the flesh. The binding agent that sealed all of their fates.

 

Baekhyun wouldn't let go. He held on, curling his tail around the mass of family members he watched each one get pulled above the water, their gills shutting on them, unsure how to breathe oxygen a couple of them started to panic, shoving, pushing, thrashing, screaming in the mer language. Baekhyun felt their pain and tried again, ripping up his own fingers and hands, yanking at the sharp wires leaving him with gashes across his face, shoulders, chest, hands and arms, they weren't there long however due to his healing prowess. As the cargo was pulled above water, he still refused to let go. The rope sliced into each one of the mer as it yanked them from their home. A crane lifted the sack of flesh onto the deck into a cargo hold, dead, alive and dying merfolk were dropped into a vat, like they were nothing but plankton to the men on board. The facial features of men was no different than the features of mer, except the mer were perfect, not a single imperfection marred their features. Their healing capabilities made them the most resilient to most dangers. Oxygen was toxic to his brothers and sisters who were never taught how to properly breathe the putrid air.  Most of his family died if they were out of water for too long.

 

Untangling himself from the outside of the net and forcing his body to change it's form, Baekhyun pushed off of the net and onto the deck. It had been years since he'd shifted his form and for a moment he was unable to walk as the men gawked at him. Like a toddler learning to take its first steps, he slowly rose only to fall again, in a pathetic heap on the ground he looked anything but. His piercing gaze caught that of one of the crew. In a scratchy voice, as if he hadn't used it in an even longer time, could barely be heard over the loud screaming below, and the crashing of the waves on the hull. "Take me to whoever owns this 'thing'." He didn't know the word for boat. "This monster."

"Look who's talking…" one of the men on the boat smarted off, poking fun at the pointed teeth and ears.

 

"I didn't ask for your mouth, Human creature. Where is the person who owns this monster of death."

 

The men were surprised he could even speak their language as they looked down at the small human-like boy sitting on their deck.

 

"Chanyeol, you're being summoned by a fish-brat." One of the men said, walking off only to come back a few moments later with a man that was taller than all of them. At least he had a seemingly kind face.

"You're the owner of this thing?" Baekhyun huffed, asking as he slowly pushed himself up yet again, this time he managed not to collapse entirely.

 

"That's me." Chanyeol was a little taken aback as well, but, from what they'd seen from the merfolk he didn't expect much less. They appeared to be very intelligent creatures. Sometimes it was easier to forget this in order to do your job. He wasn't aware they could speak in human language.

 

"You own this? You are the one that takes my family?" He said, his teeth baring themselves as his lips curled upwards.

Chanyeol eyed those teeth, knowing they could do quite a bit of damage. He readied every weapon he had on board with a small gesture of his hand, the men all around Baekhyun stood at the ready.

"I want to make a deal." Baekhyun said, voice firm, chin held high.

 

Chanyeol raised a brow, head tilted in slight interest. "I'm listening…"

Baekhyun raised his arm to his lips and bit into his arm sinking his teeth as deep as he could before pulling back. "Me, For them." The entire crew watched as his wound healed almost as quickly as he pulled his teeth out. He pushed himself to his feet holding onto the mast in the middle. 

 

Chanyeol snorted. "Really, you think we're going to throw away an entire catch just for you?" He laughed and crossed his arms over his chest, his combat boots tapping the wood of the deck. "Who even are you that you think you're that special?" Chanyeol caught himself briefly eyeing the others body.

Baekhyun tipped his head, his mouth slowly widening into a devilish smirk. "Oh.You are rejecting my offer?"

 

Chanyeol felt a shiver course down his spine as the weather around them started to howl. His eyes cast side to side, widening as the once very gentle sea started to swirl around them. The sky followed suit, the crew suddenly found themselves in an inky backdrop where everything looked black as night. A chill crept through the atmosphere as the clouds started to yell and cry, opening up to pour the heavens down onto them. Lightning struck the water from behind, slowly getting closer to the boat. The men on the boat panicked, starting to man the stations to get the hell out, Chanyeol stopped them with a single hand in the air. Wind ripped around him, the sea angry as a bronco in a rodeo, tossing the ship till it almost overturned. 

Baekhyun there in front of him, the rain not touching him, the wind seemingly going right around him. Chanyeol knew if he didn't accept this boys offer, they wouldn't make it back to mainland. Even though he knew that his ship wouldn't go down in vain, that someone else would hunt this creature to kill them for revenge, he decided to give the creature what it wanted. At least for now. He had to raise his voice to speak now, the entire universe out in the water hated his existence. "Say I do take your offer, what do you give us that they don't?" He asked, trying to shout now above the howling wind and pounding rain.

The storm calmed merely enough to make it easier to hear. Was Baekhyun that much in charge of the weather?

Baekhyun tipped his head the other way. "I heal much faster. I won't die unless you starve me or dehydrate me. You can use me longer and faster with little to no worry for my well being. I'm the perfect kind of my species." He said, telling him the pros.

 

"And what are the Cons of taking you?" Chanyeol asked, wiping rain slicked hair from his chiseled brow bone.

 

"You'll never have another one of my kind - and you need to let all of them go. I will give you whatever you want. I can even birth a child if you wish. As cruel as it would be- I'd rather you kill a child of mine than my entire family." Baekhyun could be seen swallowing as if holding back his real emotions for what he just said.

 

"About your offer," His eyes cast to the horizon while he contemplated the options, pausing to look at the creature. His expression was neigh unreadable and almost glassy.. "I only have one thing to add."

"That is?" Baekhyun wasn't against compromise, but he somehow felt that it would end badly.

"I can do whatever I want to you, with no limitations." Chanyeol demanded that he follow the newly created rule. 

 

Baekhyun glanced around at the men, then down at his kind in the cargo bay. He hesitated slightly before responding with a curt and almost strangled reply, "Deal."

Baekhyun signed his death warrant in exchange for the release. He'd soon learn to regret it.


End file.
